


I'd marry you for that pudding cup

by Thestrawberryone



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted murder suicide, Childhood Friends, F/M, Joker is Jack not the joker, Mention of abuse, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Physical Abuse, Pudding, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide (not a major character), Unrequited Love, childhood crush, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestrawberryone/pseuds/Thestrawberryone
Summary: A proposal for the promise of pudding. This can only go well.Years ago, Jack offered to marry his best friend Harley in return for her pudding cup. Harley won't let that go easily.
Relationships: Harley Quinn / Joker, Jack Napier / Harleen Quinzel, Jack Napier / Harley Quinn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. You took that seriously?

“JACK! Come on wait up!!” she called, practically falling down the highschool steps in an attempt to catch up to him. How graceful. Her gymnastics coach would be proud “JACK!!” she called a little louder, finding her balance and jogging to catch up to him. 

He stopped and turned to watch her as she came, eyebrow raised in inquiry. “ what do you want now?” he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He wanted to get away from this shit hole of a school as fast as possible, not that home was any better. “ Can’t it wait for tomorrow?” 

Now in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips “ Is that any way to talk to your future wife?” she huffed “ you outta be nicer to me or I won’t give you my pudding at lunch anymore” she declared defiantly. 

Jack rolled his eyes “ Who said I was marrying you Harls? I think you got a few screws loose.” He mimed a swirl at the side of his head and crossed his eyes. “ I never asked for your pudding anyways...” with that he turned on his heels to continue on his walk home. 

Harley felt her lower lip tremble as she continued to follow after him “ You did… you said you’d marry me.” She protested “ you said you’d marry me if I gave you my pudding!” 

He sighed heavily “ We were 10. You can’t take anything a ten-year-old says seriously, Harley. You didn’t have to keep giving it to me, every day, for the past 6 years. Frankly, it doesn’t even taste that good anymore” He admitted, although he did still appreciate it after all his father never gave him a lunch to take or money to buy one. Her pudding was almost all he ate some days and it showed on his tall and skinny frame.

Looping herself under his arm, she continued to walk with him. He didn’t protest but eyed her wearily. “ You don’t gotta be shy about it. Hows this..” she started “ we don’t gotta get married till we’re at least like… 25. For now, we can just be dating. Ya know, picnics, movies, making-out by the beach.” she sighed dreamily.

He snorted and then burst out laughing “You should know better than that by now.” he leaned over and kissed her forehead “I’m not gonna date you Harley. You act like a little kid and think a relationship is like a fairy tale. I can tell you, it’s not.” His face steeled and his jaw tensed. He’d seen the way his parents treated each other. Throwing lamps, vases, insults across the room, punches, and other abuses. He didn’t want that, especially not with a pure-hearted good-girl like his sweet Harleen.

“I know it ain’t all sparkles J..” Her eyes started to water “ I know from experience. That don’t mean we can’t be happy some of the times. Come someplace with me? We can go get some food or go someplace quiet where we can… you know.” She practically begged, looking up at him from his arm with a deep blush growing on her cheeks.

He slowly shook her head. This girl just never got the hint, no matter how he put it, she still tried her best to get his attention. He was well aware that she’d let him do anything he wanted with her, take anything he wanted, do anything he wanted. He couldn’t understand why though and had long ago decided to never take advantage of her, no matter how seductively she looked at him. “You can come with me to pick up some cigarettes, then go home.” 

She grinned ear to ear at the small victory. It was as if she won the lottery. “ Thank you so much J! You’re so good to me!” she snuggled into his arm.

“I’m really not Harley... I’m really not” he replied softly, leading her in the direction of one of the corner stores that never checked his ID. 

Five minutes passed and they arrived at the store. Jack carefully unhooked Harley from his arm. “You wait here. I’ll be right back.” He stated firmly.

“I wanna come in too! I wanna see what snacks they have!” she protested

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you come in with me, they will ID me for sure. You have to wait here. I will get you something.” 

Reluctantly she nodded in understanding and moved to sit on the curb outside the shop as he went in to buy his cigarettes. 

Jack entered the shop quickly, in case she changed her mind and wanted to follow him inside. It was small and cramped, every corner seemed to have a shelf stacked with food and other ‘convenient’ goods. It was lit dimly with the yellow flickering of dusty light bulbs. He nodded towards the cashier silently in greeting before starting with Harley’s snack. Something that’d keep her quiet, at least for a bit. He grabbed a pack of bubble gum, a chocolate bar and a cup ramen for himself before bringing it to cash out. There was a small elderly man behind the counter, watching a baseball game on a small grainy television that was in the corner. He stood up as Jack seemed ready and began to total his purchases. Jack watched him “ some Malboro blacks too old man.” The man obliged and Jack pulled out his wallet and paid. Taking his purchases in a bag he left the store and joined Harley on the sidewalk curb. Wordlessly he pulled out her gum and chocolate, handing them to her before unwrapping his cigarette pack and pulling one out. He had barely placed one between his lips before Harley leaned over and gave his cheek a gentle kiss.

“Thank you! You know just what I like!” She beamed happily.

Unfazed, save for the light blush that invaded his cheeks he lite his cigarette. Inhaled. Exhaled. As he did so, Harley popped a piece of bubble gum from the foil and put it in her mouth. Almost immediately trying to blow bubbles. It was her favourite kind. Not only did it make the biggest bubbles but the flavour also lingered in her mouth long after spitting it out. As she blew a particularly big one she poked at Jacks sides “mmhhm” she motioned excitedly to the bubble.

“Nice one Harl’s” he praised, just as it popped and she chewed it back up. It had been a nice one.

Now it was her turn to blush, only hers was obvious. He hardly praised her, so when he did, it made her heart flutter. She knew it wasn’t because she didn’t do much right. It was probably more that he was so guarded. Jack was almost always on guard, watching his words and the way he touched her. She wasn’t stupid, she’d noticed the shift when they’d hit puberty. It made him want to slap him silly. On the other hand, she knew he got enough of that already. As such, she resolved to bring him happiness, smiles and normalcy.


	2. Stop bringing that up!

“It’s butterscotch today J!” she smiled, handing him the pudding cup and a spoon. “I know you prefer chocolate but mama bought a variety pack” she explained as she moved to sit beside him. 

Jack took it and peeled the top off before digging the spoon in and eating it. “Thanks” he muttered, hoping she wouldn’t bring THAT up. It was hit or miss every day, sometimes he’d get lucky and she’d excitedly ask him to watch her do cartwheels, other times she wouldn’t drop it. 

Harley happily watched him eat it a moment before digging out her own lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Seeing him eating that pudding always made her heart flutter. It was like he was proposing to her every day.

** 6 years earlier **

Jack’s stomach rumbled and he found his usually smiling face frowning. His parents hadn’t packed him a lunch today so he was starving. Jack didn’t consider himself a bully but his father had always taught him: “Jackie, you gotta do what you gotta do” he whispered, echoing his fathers’ words in his head.

He scanned the playground for an easy victim, that or somebody who had something he wanted to eat. There was no way he’d go to all that effort for something gross like a tuna sandwich. 

His eyes landed on sweet little Harleen Quinzel. She sat on the grass by the edge of the playground, her blonde hair up in pigtails. She seemed to be carefully examining the contents of her lunch box, trying to decide what to eat. He’d spoken with her before, maybe he could swindle some lunch off her in a less violent way. 

He walked to her and sat beside her on the curb. 

Harley looked up from her lunch bag as the boy sat beside her. Jack Napier. His brown hair was slicked back, he wore a pair of jeans and a smiley-faced tee-shirt. She offered him a smile. “Hi, Jack!” She greeted. She liked Jack, he was nice enough to her, he sometimes watched her practice gymnastics and he even clapped for her!

He looked down into her lunch bag casually, with a crooked smile. Sandwich, juice, an apple and chocolate pudding. He licked his lips. “Hi Harley ” he greeted back politely. 

She was a sweet girl, he’d probably give it to him if he just asked… 

It was then that his mother’s voice invaded his head, she hadn’t been speaking to him but he heard her all the same. She’d been crying and begging his father to finally marry her. “I do everything you ask, I’ve given you EVERYTHING I HAVE! You promised you’d marry me! Please marry me... I can’t take the way the neighbours look at me and Jack. An unwed mother to a bastard son!” she sobbed, clinging to his father who seemed to patiently listen before slapping her across the face and sending her falling to the ground.

He blinked and shook his head, girls always wanted something in return for what they gave you. The problem was, Jack had nothing to give, he had no other food to trade or any toys a girl might like. He sighed and examined Harley’s face, which was now looking confused. He had come out of nowhere after all and hadn’t said much. 

That was when it hit him. He pointed at the pudding in her lunch bag. “I’d marry you for that pudding cup.” He didn’t know exactly what that would mean but all that really mattered, for now, was getting something in his belly and marriage was something he could offer. 

** Present-day **

She sighed happily, reliving it over and over again never seemed to get old. She wondered what it would be like when they actually got married. Would he get her a ring or would it be non-traditional and involve eating pudding cups every day for the rest of their lives. “ When we get married, will you get me a ring? It doesn’t gotta be expensive or anything, I’m a simple gal.” 

Jack sighed heavily, there it was. Of course, she brought it up. It wasn’t that he hated the idea of marrying her, he hated the idea of marrying her for a selfish thing he’d done six years ago. He also hated the idea of being in any sort of romantic relationship, he’d seen that not go well. Though, his father never did marry his mother. “Harley, can you stop bringing that up?!” he snapped. She flinched. He took a breath and softened his tone “Marriage is a serious thing. You can’t actually think I’d marry you JUST because you give me part of your lunch.” 

“Then...what’d make you wanna marry me?” she asked softly, voice trembling slightly. 

“I don’t know. What makes anyone want to get married?” He asked in return, finishing up the pudding cup and putting it aside.

She contemplated for a moment before answering. “ I want to get married so we can be together forever, I want to be your family. I want to see you smile and laugh.”

He hummed in response “Family huh…” Jack contemplated this thought with another sigh “I wouldn’t keep your hopes up, I’m not exactly the marriage type.” he laughed bitterly “Besides, we’re still teenagers. Even if I hypothetically agreed to marry you now, we’d need permission and we wouldn’t get it.”

She found herself smiling, he actually thought about it. She could see it in his eyes that he actually contemplated the idea of marrying her someday. “I think you’d make a good husband. I’ll wait for however long you need to see that too ” Her smile widened, resolve returning to her.

He rolled his eyes and moved to stand up. Lunch would be over soon and his favourite class was the next period. Chemistry. “Come on, let’s head back.” 

She grabbed the empty pudding cup and spoon before standing up to follow after him.


	3. Legs like pudding

Her legs felt like pudding and her body felt hot. It was like how some of her classmates described stage fright. That kind of thing never affected her but HE definitely did. She had managed to convince him to join her at her family's cottage for the weekend, so they were alone. Of course, her parents thought her friends Pamela and Selina were the ones going with her. It was a white lie anyways. Right? Being alone with him, miles out of town was the only possible way she could see seducing him without him making up some excuse and going home. 

Currently, she was standing alone in the bathroom, having a shower and trying to sike herself up. Jack was in the adjacent room, watching some old movie on the cottages crappy little tv. She could hear him laughing, even with the shower going. 

It had begun two weeks earlier when she and her best gal pals were having some much-needed girl talk and Selina had asked “Well...have you tried sleeping with him?” Harley’s jaw had dropped, of course, she THOUGHT about it but she had never actually tried and had no intentions to, figuring someday he would. Pam added to the question upon seeing the look on her face “ Men are all pigs Harley, the only way to get to their heart is through their dick.” 

She didn’t see Jack as a pig but she could see it being a good strategy. After all, it had worked for Selina and her beefy beau Bruce. Though, he was a notorious playboy he had calmed down after being with her. Maybe, that would work for her too.

She nervously turned off the shower and wrapped herself up in a clean white towel. Wiping the mirror clean she looked herself over. Her blonde hair curled over her bare shoulders, and the towel she had wrapped around herself barely covered her growing bust. “You can do this ” she told herself quietly. “It won’t be so hard once you get started. Picture him naked ” she blushed deeply. “then hopefully he’ll get naked.” she squealed loudly and hid her head in her hands.

Obviously having heard her squeal, Jack paused his movie. “Harley?” he called, slight concern in his tone. “Are you ok?” He asked as she heard him get up from where he’d been sitting and approach the door to the bathroom. 

“I-I’m fine!” she replied hastily “I just slipped a bit. B-but I caught myself! Don’t worry.” She lied

She heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door, followed by laughter. “For a gymnast, you can be such a klutz ” he teased.

Now was as good a time as any right? I mean, he was right there, undistracted by the tv and focused on her mishap. She unlocked the door and pulled it towards her to open it. 

He expected to see her with her hair in her trademark twin tales, sporting her stupid pink bunny pyjamas. Instead, he got an eye full. She looked like an angel standing there in the bathroom doorway. Wrapped up in white, her golden curls bouncing off her wet shoulders with the steam from her recent hot shower following after her. The look on her face instantly burned itself into his mind. She was looking right at him, blue eyes darkened with something he didn’t recognize, complemented by her usually pale complexion which was now bright red, her lip was trembling but she was biting it down. He stared a moment before looking away-like the gentleman he was, face burning as brightly as hers. “Um- Harl’s? Did you forget your pyjamas in your room?” That was the most likely explanation anyways, certainly the easiest one to deal with. 

He heard her take a shaky breath. “You know...we’re all alone up here” She started.

He’d heard that line a million times- in porn. This spelled trouble. He had spent two years now (since he’d hit puberty) trying to avoid exactly this with her. She was too naive and precious to do something like THAT with. He’d just end up hurting her like his dad did his mother after she’d slept with him resulting in his birth. That or he’d scare her off and lose the one friend he had. Her friends must have put her up to this, she wouldn’t have known that line without couching. He slowly looked back at her, with a brow cocked curiously. He couldn’t outright reject her, he knew that’d hurt her more. He had to play this right. “Yeah? I know we’re alone? We’re in the middle of the woods?” He laughed lightly, offering her a smile. For now, he’d have to play dumb and try to avoid getting hard.

“That means nobody can hear me scream ” she informed, tapping her finger on her lips. “I hear sex is killer, and I wanna die happy.” 

He gulped, whoever had coached her had given her all sorts of cheesy lines. The worst part was, he was into it. Only in his deepest fantasies had he allowed himself to imagine her screaming for him. Her voice breaking and choking out his name between thrusts. Sweet little Harleen Quinzel. He licked his lips, he had to stop this before he gave in to his impulses...maybe if he did a bit it’d overwhelm her and stop the whole thing. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he faked a gasp. “Harley, are you- trying to seduce me?”

Harley’s eyes darted to the ground and she nervously twirled her hair “That- That depends, is it working?”  
“I don’t know about working…” He closed the gap between them, reaching to touch her cheek. “But it definitely has me… curious” he admitted, his hand running down her cheek and over her partially towel-covered breast. 

Her breath hitched “About what Jack? What’s it got you curious about?” Her legs shook under his light touch. 

“How much you can take.” He answered seriously before pushing her back into the bathroom door with a deep, rough and unforgiving kiss. Despite himself, it was full of years of pent up emotion, lust and hormones. 

Harley moaned in surprise, freezing a moment before reciprocating to the best of her ability. She followed the motion of his lips and tongue, finally getting her taste of him. He tasted mostly of cigarettes with a hint of dark chocolate. Her legs felt like they’d fall out from under her from the kiss alone.

That was when he squeezed her breast, in a way that made her eyes roll back into her skull. It was then, she knew she was in trouble. Such a strong reaction to something she often did when examining herself.

Without giving her time to think, he unceremoniously pulled the towel wrapped around her loose and let it fall to the floor before breaking the kiss to step back slightly and have a look. He suddenly felt like his whole body was on fire, he knew he was hard as a rock. She was beautiful. He watched as her bare chest heaved, recovering from the kiss they’d just shared and her eyes slowly opening to see why it had ended. 

She slowly sunk to her knees and realizing her towel was on the floor she instinctually covered herself up with her hands. “Jack…” she breathed.

He slapped both of his cheeks to snap himself out of it. “This is the first reason.”

She stared up at him now confused “The first what?”

He got down on his knees with her, picking up the towel from the ground and draping it over her shoulders. “The first reason why I won’t have sex with you. We’ve barely done anything and you’ve already collapsed. You...couldn’t handle it.” He stated matter-of-factly. Really, he was glad for it.

She pouted “How many reasons are there? You can’t just kiss me like that and then-”

“A thousand” he answered with a sigh. “Now get out of the bathroom. It’s my turn for a shower.” A cold one, thanks to her.


	4. Sick of pudding

The face of an angel. An angel with a devilish smile. She had tasted so sweet. FUCK.

His eyebrows furrowed and he found himself glaring at the back of the sweet blonde head that sat in front of him in class. Despite being a seat away, he could smell her sweet body spray from there.

It had been over a month now since their cottage getaway since he’d gotten a taste of her and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He grumbled quietly to himself. His strategy had worked in the short term, ending it before they had gone too far but in the long term... It was driving him crazy. He stood up from his chair and began to leave the classroom. As he left, he felt the eyes of his classmates follow him in confusion. “Mr.Napier, where do you think you’re going? ” Mr.Gordon called after him.

“I’ll take the detention ” he replied, knowing it’d result in one. Closing the classroom door behind him he sighed in relief. He needed to take this time to compose himself.

“Jack…” he heard her beg breathlessly. His eyes widened and he looked back towards the classroom door. Nobody had followed him out, he was really losing it. He ran his hands back through his hair and with a shaky sigh he left the school grounds.  
It had been more than a month, 40 days. He should have forgotten that image by now but he couldn't. He violently whacked his head with his hands. FOR-GET-IT 

What a lame attempt. He lit a cigarette and hastily took a drag before continuing to distance himself from the school. Before long, he found himself at an old abandoned sawmill. It was where he’d go after a beating from his father to calm down and nurse his injuries. The building had once been large and full of men. Now the wood had all since decomposed, leaving only a stone base and rusted metal equipment abandoned to time. 

Putting out his cigarette and lighting another he began to pace the building. Back and forth. He recalled the feeling of her breast in his hand. Soft, warm and perfect.

Harley heard the screech of his chair behind her and immediately tensed, knowing full well something was wrong. As he strode past her towards the door the look on his face confirmed it, he looked furious, face flushed and eyes wild. She cursed herself for thinking he looked hot that way, she didn’t want him upset. She wondered what had happened, had she done something? It usually seemed that way, especially since he’d kissed her. With that in mind, it was probably best if she didn't follow him, though she wanted to.

Through the rest of the class time, she wracked her brain over what it could be. Before she knew it the bell rang and she immediately pulled out her phone to send him a text. 

‘I’m sorry J, I didn't mean to upset you’ she apologized, though she didn't know exactly what she was apologizing for. She hoped it’d make him feel better, at least a little bit.  
It wasn't usual for him to ignore her text for at least a day, he was just like that. She had to be patient and try her best not to worry.

‘When you're smilin'  
When you're smilin'  
The whole world, it smiles with you’

His cellphone sang as if to mock his misery, signalling a text. He pulled the offending device from his pocket to check it. There on the screen was the notification- Harley. He didn't even want to know what she said, probably something about being worried. His hand twitched and in an impulsive moment, he threw the phone against a partially standing brick wall, shattering the screen and potentially the insides. “SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU WHORE?! I’M THINKING ABOUT YOU! YOU’VE WON!” 

Now it had gone from bad to worse, his father would kill him. Phones cost a lot and his father certainly wouldn't pay for a new one. He barely agreed to pay for the one that now lay broken on the ground. “FUCK!” he yelled as he slammed his head against the nearest brick wall.

This. SLAM. was. SLAM. all. SLAM. that. SLAM. stupid. SLAM. girls. SLAM. fault. He passed out.

The first thing he felt was pain. An intensive pounding pain that raddled his skull. Groaning he reached up to touch his forehead. It was tender and bruised, slightly wet with what he assumed to be blood. Moving to sit up, he immediately regretted it. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He had probably given himself a concussion, and for what? He still remembered everything. Slowly he lifted himself from the ground, waited a moment till he felt balanced and then retrieved his almost certainly broken cell phone. 

He turned it over in his hands, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to inspect it by the moonlight. He pressed the ‘on’ button, waited, nothing. He slid it into his pocket anyways and left the mill.


	5. Invite me

The next morning the pain was worse. The daylight made the throbbing in his head worse and Tylenol didn't do much to numb it. He’d have stayed home but facing Mr.Gordon’s lunchtime detention seemed easier than trying to explain to his father how he’d let some broad lead him to self-harm. Besides, lunchtime detention meant he could avoid any deep probing by Harley.

When he entered his first class he could immediately feel the eyes and whispers. He had walked out yesterday, after all, only to return to school with a large bruise on his forehead and weary eyes. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” he quipped cheesily before heading towards his seat.

He briefly froze when he saw Harley. Blonde pigtails framed her concerned eyes and pouting lips, she was beautiful as always. He offered her a smile, maybe then she wouldn't pry, before taking his seat behind her.

As he sat down, she spoke up, whispering loudly “What happened to you yesterday? Did you get into a fight? Did…” She wondered if perhaps his father had done something to him again. Her pout shifted into a frown.

He simply shrugged in response. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth. Knowing her she’d be wracked with guilt and he didn't want that. Yes, his thoughts about her were the main reason he had done it, but it wasn't her fault. It was his for being weak in controlling his thoughts and feelings. His desires. Even her (unbeknownst to her) successful attempt at seducing him, was likely not her fault. She was naive about her sexuality and easy to peer pressure. 

Her frown deepened but in case it was his father, she didn't want to force it out of him, particularly not in front of the whole class. “Well, did you see a doctor?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

His eyes rolled in reply “You know damn well that I didn't. Never have been and never will. It’s a waste of money.” He could treat his own wounds just fine with Tylenol and gauze. His injury seemed to protest this thought as pain shot through him, he winced. Luckily enough, he was saved by Mr. Gordon walking in. 

As he walked in, he surveyed the class. “Good morning everyone. Jack, I’ll see you at lunch.”

Jack gave the teacher a wink, earning him a glare “It’s a date.” He teased, might as well have some fun with it. He could hear Harley choke at his flirtation, surprised and almost jealous. She knew he was joking, but even so.

Harley furrowed her brows in thought, she had to get detention too somehow. Lunch wouldn’t be any fun without him watching anyways and she had a pudding cup to give him. 

Meanwhile, Jack’s comment simply earned a sign from Gordon as he powered up the classes computer and projector for his lecture.

Harley put up her hand, polite despite herself. 

Mr.Gorden noticed quickly “ Yes, what is it Harleen?” Harleen was always a good student, bright, respectful and responsible. Why she hung around someone like Jack Napier, he couldn’t understand. He was a good student too, particularly in chemistry, the best in school. The problem with him was behavioural, he consistently acted out, was disrespectful and at times aggressive. 

“Can I be a third wheel?” she asked quietly, blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. “A three-some to your two-some?” she added. 

Gordon slightly cocked his head, watching the girl nervously splutter out her questions. “What are you talking about Harleen?” 

Jack, having realized what she was trying to do, tensed, he was looking forward to a relaxing detention, under the eye of Mr.Gordon. It would be anything but relaxing if she was there, his mind would be overloaded with thoughts of her and meanwhile, she’d likely be pestering him to tell her what happened to him. Not that she’d succeed though. 

Their fellow students were mostly ignoring the situation, taping through their phones as they waited for Mr.Gordon to start the class. 

Harley chewed at her lip “You and J are havin’ a date and I wanna come too.” Her eyes drifted from the teacher to the floor. “If I don’t get invited… I’m gonna- do something!” 

Jack rolled his eyes ‘do something’ she had said. Yeah, right. That sweet girl wouldn’t do a thing, nothing that’d result in detention anyways. Probably a slap on the wrist at most.

Gordon sighed heavily. “Harleen, I’m not going to give you detention.” The projector finally lit up, showing the blank computer screen waiting for the teachers’ input. “But...if you want to stay in class during lunch to QUIETLY work on homework or read a book, you may.” 

Harley cheered silently, looking behind her to Jack for a high five. Although he looked anything but impressed, he obliged and gave her the high five.


	6. Pudding for your thoughts

Jack sat stiffly in his chair by the front of the class, now empty except for him, Mr.Gordon and Harley of course. He quietly worked on math equations, attempting to block out his thoughts. It was harder with her sitting next to him but easier because detention required he not talk and Mr.Gordon was there as well.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Harley carefully place the days’ pudding cup in front of him, chocolate, along with a small metal spoon as usual. He looked up from his work at it and then at her. “You should eat it yourself. I haven’t seen you eat one in years.” he commented, earning a “shhh” from Mr.Gordon. He knew she liked pudding, she had it in her lunch after all. He’d seen her devour chocolate bars with great pleasure and he figured she’d eat pudding in much the same way. 

Harley grinned and shook her head. “You don’t gotta worry about me, I’ve got other stuff in my lunch. Besides…” she blushed, trailing off. This earned them another “shhh” from Mr.Gordon. She knew by now that pudding wasn’t what was going to get them married, but every time he ate it her heart soared nonetheless. She bit her lip and stared at him, trying to send him the message that she wanted him to eat it without words. If not marriage, it was almost like a silent acceptance of her love for him. 

He stared back a moment, but with the flash of her naked image in his mind, he couldn’t stare for long. Looking back at the cup, he peeled off the top and begun spooning it into his mouth.

Mr.Gordons stomach rumbled, it was lunchtime after all. He stood from his desk and watched his students for a moment before clearing his throat. “I’m going down the hall to get my lunch from the staff room, I’ll be right back.” He announced. He wasn’t entirely certain if leaving was a good idea but the two seemed calm enough and he was hungry. Harleen was a good girl, if Jack tried anything, then surely...He shook that thought from his head and moved to leave to retrieve his lunch, shutting the classroom door behind him.

Jack’s heart leaped, this was exactly what he hadn’t wanted, to be alone with her. To be faced with those sweet pleading eyes that only wanted to see him happy. He hoped Mr.Gordon would be quick or that a miracle would happen and the school bell would ring-signalling the end of lunchtime. He put done the pudding cup, balancing the spoon on top of it.

Harley was grateful, she hadn’t expected to have the chance to talk with him until after school. She jumped at the chance. “Jack, What happened yesterday? Did I do something?” She started nervously. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I want to make you happy, not upset ” she nervously twirled her hair around her finger. It was true, she lived to see him smile. Wide and toothy, it was when she was the most attracted to him. His being upset, particularly when it was her fault always hurt, it always filled her with the intense need to fix it. 

“You didn’t do anything Harls” he answered with a sigh, of course, she blamed herself. Typical. There was no way he could tell her what really happened. “I just didn’t want to be in class anymore, so I left” he lied easily and felt no guilt. It was a white lie after all. “I picked a fight with the wrong kid is all and ended up like this” he motioned to his bruised forehead. 

Her expression softened, believing him instantly. “I was worried you know” she pouted looking up at him. “I’m glad you’re okay though” she added, moving closer to inspect his injury before moving closer still and gently kissing the spot. 

The expression on her face and sincerity in her eyes instantly brought him the feelings of guilt that he was lacking. He didn’t want to lie to her, but it was for her own good. He felt his hands twitch as she moved closer, her sweet scent filling his nostrils. Not good. When he felt her lips on him, his mind went blank. He felt himself shove her off him and to the floor with a thud. “You’ve got no right to be worried!” he heard himself snap. 

She felt her eyes well-up with tears. Not because it hurt to be pushed, it had hurt a bit but not any more than her gymnastics training did. It was because of the way he looked and the way he spoke. He didn’t sound like himself or look like himself in that moment. He looked dazed but feral and in pain. That’s when she knew he had lied. She had done something. “Jack… I c-cant help it. You know that I lo-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don’t want it! I don’t want your love or your gorgeous lips on me! Not your perfect tits or your smooth skin! I don’t want to hear you moan my name or gasp for air! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” 

She sat where she had fallen, staring up at him and listening in shock. She might’ve been misinterpreting but despite the fact that he was screaming the opposite at her, it sounded like he wanted her. “If you want me...take me ” she replied, hoping that he’d take the hint. “Maybe if you do, it won’t upset you as much anymore.” 

His features softened and he carefully reached for her cheek before withdrawing with a contorted frown plastered across his face. He’d just shoved her, he’d hurt her, probably in more than one way. “I can’t…” he replied softly “I’m just like my father.”


	7. You gotta marry her first

Mr.Gordon burst into the room. He had heard Jack yelling and something falling to the ground and immediately dropped his food to run back to his students. The two of them looked upset and Harley was on the floor, likely having been pushed. He quickly put himself between them and knelt next to Harley, surveying her quickly for any visual injury. “What happened?! Are you hurt?”

Harley’s eyes went wide, she’d almost forgotten that they were still in school. Mr.Gordon was here now. She didn’t want Jack to get in trouble. “I’m fine!” she answered quickly. “I just fell off my chair.” 

Jack slowly shook his head. “That’s not true Harls… I pushed you ” he admitted, eyes downcast.

“But you didn’t mean it!” she protested. “I know you didn’t!” 

Mr.Gordon turned to Jack, narrowing his eyes at him. Why would he admit to something like that when Harleen was already lying for him? “Harleen, go to the nurses’ office. Jack, come with me to the principal's office.”

The event resulted in a call to their parents and subsequently a one-month suspension for Jack. He didn’t protest it, frankly, he felt that he deserved worse. Though he’d probably get worse over the next month at home. 

Upon coming to the school to pick him up, his father was polite, well-spoken and apologetic for his sons ‘abhorrent’ behaviour. It was hypocritical. Despite his facade, Jack could tell his father was fuming, for Interrupting his work and embarrassing him. He would surely get a beating, to put it lightly… He shuddered and followed his father to his car to go home in silence. 

Harleen meanwhile was being treated like a fragile doll. Given ice for where she had fallen and cuddled by her worried mother. “Do you wanna come home? You can take the rest of the day off? I’ll sign you out and we can go get ice cream?” 

Harley trembled slightly, but it wasn’t fear, it was sadness. Jack’s behaviour made sense given his history, he’d only pushed her because he didn’t want to hurt her. As strange as that sounded, she knew in her heart it was the truth. “Mama...What’ll happen to Jack?” she asked softly. 

Her mother's face soured “That boy who did this to you?! Oh! Mr.Gordon assured me the principal would suspend him. He needs to be taught a lesson.”

“NO! He doesn’t deserve that Mama! I’m not hurt and he was just trying to protect me!” she exclaimed, in an attempt to depict him in a better light. 

“Harleen, shoving someone onto the floor isn’t protection. It’s the opposite actually…” Her mother replied calmly, running her hands through her daughter’s hair gently.

‘You don’t get it, Mama. I kissed him, I pushed myself onto him…” she chewed her lip “He was just scared. If anything, I deserve to be suspended.” 

He didn't fight back, he never fought back, it’d only make it worse in the end. The softness of his flesh muffled the sound of his father's punches with a dull ‘whack’. With each striking blow, he clenched his fists and his eyes shut tight. It hurt but it was what he deserved after all and it wasn't too bad. ‘Whack!’ he spoke too soon. His father’s fist made contact with his ribs and with a feeling of sharp pain spreading through his chest he knew a rib was broken. He cried out despite himself and fell over backwards onto the floor. 

“You’re weak Jackie! Shoving a dame like that in public! You’re an embarrassment! Haven’t I taught you a damn thing?!” Looming over his son he lifted his foot and stomped down hard on his chest, effectively ridding Jack of the air he had in his lungs with a gasp and another cry. “You gotta marry her first.” He finished bitterly, kicking his son to the side and moving past him to his chair. 

Jack picked himself up, clenching his teeth to avoid the painful groan caught in his throat. Standing up was dizzying but he had to, knowing that if he stayed on the ground and in his father's sight for too long, he’d face another beating. He held onto his rib and made his way to his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he grabbed the pill bottle next to his bed, twisted the cap and popped two pills. Hopefully, it’d kill the pain, at least a little bit. Tylenol never seemed to do the job fully though. 

He laid back into his bed with a wince. “Harley, I’m never going to marry you” he said, closing his eyes. He wouldn't put her through what his mother had been through. 

He remembered the look in her eyes, the pure pain and sadness barely masked by tears. “I’m not going to let him hurt us anymore Jack…” she had said, voice trembling. “We’ll finally be free.” she continued, trembling thin and cold hands slowly wrapping around his throat. Everything went black and when he woke up his mother lay next to him, having bled out from wounds on her wrist. 

The pain of being with someone like his father...someone like himself had driven her to suicide and she’d been kind enough to take him with her. Unfortunately for him, it hadn’t worked. He had somehow survived and since then, he’d been alone. 

He couldn’t do that to Harley. He quietly wished that she’d find herself a good man, get married, have kids, white picket fence, the whole shebang. She deserved it. He sighed, she still had plenty of time to do just that, they were still teenagers after all.


	8. The talk

The month had felt like a year for Harley. She was sick with worry and regret. He wasn’t picking up his phone, which unbeknownst to her was broken before he’d been suspended and she wondered every day if he was ok. Had his forehead healed? Was he being hurt by his father? Was he eating? She counted the days until the day she knew he’d return, she needed to at least see that he was ok. She needed to apologize. 

Today was the day. She’d sneakily taken an extra pudding for her lunch box, hoping that perhaps giving him two instead of one would act as a peace offering. 

She sat nervously on the steps outside the school, hoping to catch him there.

As the minutes ticked by, tired but chatty highschoolers slowly filed past her and into the school, then a flash of green caught her eye. Her eyes slowly widened as she made the realization “Jack!” she called “Jack!”

He’d dyed his hair green, why? Because he could. The old man at the corner store had recently added the dye to the shelves for cheap. Apparently it was on sale, so why not? He was surprised when he actually really liked it. Brown hair turned fluorescent green meant he looked less like his father. 

As he walked into the school, he heard her call to him. Her voice was like a breath of fresh air to his neglected ears. Her tone was sweet and laced with concern, the opposite of the dark and venomous tone his father took with him. 

He froze on the spot, he had known he was going to see her but the knowledge hadn’t prepared him. 

She approached him quickly as if concerned he’d run away. She grabbed his hand, holding it as if he’d disappear if she let go. “Jack…” she breathed, looking him up and down surveying for wounds. He seemed to be healed, at least by what was visible. “We need to talk. Right now? Please?” She couldn’t see them sitting through class without resolving this first.

Might as well face the music. He nodded cautiously “Not here though, we have to go somewhere else.” His brow furrowed “you can pick the place” he added quickly, not wanting her to think she’d be in danger by going somewhere else with him. Despite himself, he cared what she thought. 

She smiled sadly, catching his drift. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t scared. She squeezed his hand and began to lead him away from the school and towards the abandoned sawmill. It was the one place that was secluded enough for the kind of talk they were about to have. She didn’t know that it was the place he’d gone to last month to escape from his thoughts.

He followed her quietly, attempting to collect his thoughts before the talk began. He had to tell her to move on, they wouldn’t be together. As the sawmill came into view he stopped in his tracks, causing Harley to stop with him. Of course, she had to bring him here.

She stared up at him, concern now laced with confusion. 

He silently shook his head and moved to continue forward, now leading her into the abandoned building. Upon entering, Jacks eyes immediately went to the spot on the concert wall still smeared with his blood and the broken glass near it that had come from his phone screen. It looked worse in the daylight. 

Harley followed his gaze and frowned. Something involving him had clearly happened here. She made the choice not to push him on it, at least not yet. They had other things to talk about and hopefully resolve. “I’ve missed you…” she started, moving to sit down on the dusty floor.

He followed, sitting next to her. He had missed her too, but he’d never say it. “Harley, you have to drop the idea that we’re going to be together” he answered, getting straight to the point. “We aren’t. And that’s final.” He closed his eyes, expecting to hear her begin to cry and beg him to change his mind. He didn’t.

Of course, she was upset by it. Those words are on the list of the few words you never want to hear coming out the mouth of someone you love. However, she was prepared for exactly those words. She’d gotten that insight the day he had pushed her away and she knew it was fear-based. She took a deep, though shaky breath “You don’t gotta be afraid. You aren’t gonna hurt me J. You ain’t nothing like your father. He wouldn’t have cared if he hurt me or not, you do. I know you do, you proved it last month.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her, dumbfounded. She looked so strong, beautiful. He shook his head as if that would banish the thought. “You don’t get it. You didn’t see what it did to her…”

She gently circled her thumb on the hand of his that she still held. “Your mother?”

His eyes darkened “yes, her.” Fuck it. He signed heavily and continued, he wouldn’t lose much by telling her “She loved him with everything she had, willing to neglect me for just a little bit of his attention. The only attention she ever got was rough sex and cruel punishment. He never married her, she killed herself before he could. Not that he ever would have. I was supposed to die too.” Without realizing it, his grip on her hand tightened. “My father always says that if he would have married her, she would have ‘lasted longer’. Commitment makes the beatings hurt less.”

Harley listened, she knew some of what had happened. His mother’s untimely death and attempt at murder was the talk of their small community. She vividly remembered overhearing her parents gossip when she was a child. “You aren’t the same Jack. You aren’t him. Yes, you pushed me, but only because you’re scared. I’ll say it again and again. You don’t have to be scared.” She placed her other hand on top of his hand that held hers.”Please believe me. Don’t leave me.”

Jack stared a moment and then started to laugh because he refused to cry. “It’ll take more than that Harls! A little pep talk and a warm hand in mine isn’t enough to change my mind. I’m not going to hurt you, no matter how much you want it.”

“This is hurting me!” she snapped back. “Watching you rip yourself in two over me is hurting me! Stop being selfish and take what you want!” She was getting frustrated. In her mind, he clearly wanted her. He’d revealed as much already. She glared at him, eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. “If you don’t, I will.”

“Stop pushing me.” He hissed, looking away from her.

She hesitated a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss.


	9. More than a pudding cup

As their lips met, Jack felt his whole body relax. Despite having only kissed her once before, it was familiar. She was sweet and warm. Despite himself, he kissed her back as if he was starving for her. Threatening to take her all in one bite. 

She wasn’t exactly expecting him to take it so well but she was glad for it. Her initial surprise faded as a similar hunger grew within her, a desire to show him that it’d be ok. She kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned into it. 

Her taste had made him impulsive and greedy, at least for the time being. His mind was free of his inhibitions. He gently freed his hand from her grasp to place it on her waist and pull her into his lap. She’d been in his lap before, but that was when they were children, it was definitely different now. Not as innocent. Was this first base or second? He was acutely aware of her warmth now over him and the implication of where they’d be without the fabric separating them. 

He broke their kiss, with more trouble than he’d ever admit. “I wish you hadn’t done that. Kissing you at that cottage is what started all this.” He leaned forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. “This is exactly what I didn’t want.“ he groaned. “I’m fucked and now you are too.” 

“This isn’t the problem. Kissing isn’t the problem ” she asserted, running a hand through his newly green hair, effectively dying her hand. “Holding back is the problem. Least that’s what I think… And fear? Right? You’re scared.”

Jack shook his head “It isn’t fair to do this to me. You know how bad I’ve wanted to fuck you. Pin you to the floor and pound your brain into oblivion the same way you’ve done to me.” He grit his teeth and growled, “you make it so hard, you fucking...whore.” Despite himself, their compromising position and his thoughts shot a wave of heat and blood between his legs.

She blushed deeply, feeling him getting hard beneath her. “Maybe that’s what we gotta do…” her breath hitched as she felt the words come out of her mouth before she could think. “Maybe we gotta fuck? Ya know? I mean- maybe? I would...fuck you.”

“Do you know what that involves Harls?” he lifted his head to meet her eyes, smiling slyly despite himself. “Because it involves giving me more than a pudding cup. A lot more.”

“I- I know it’s more!” she spluttered. “Selina and Ivy showed me a video and I know it’s like-” she averted her gaze “I can’t say but I will..do whatever you want.” 

“Dangerous words” he whispered “Real thing isn’t like a porno though. It’s scary and can be painful. Especially for virgins. It’s one of the few things I learned in health class. The one you missed because you broke your arm cartwheeling at lunchtime” he teased.   
She frowned “ I don’t mind if it hurts if it’ll make you feel better. If it’ll bring us closer.” 

Jack tensed under her words, the others had been dangerous but this… “You… Harley, you-” She sounded like his mother. Not in her tone but in her words. He remembered sitting up at night in his bedroom and listening to his parents’ one-sided fight through paper-thin walls.

“I don’t care how much it hurts! Hurt me more...I want to make you feel better.” his mother had said, nothing but love and devotion behind her words. Only to get what she asked for, more pain and abuse. 

“I can’t...especially not when you say it like that ” he tried to gently move her off his lap but she clung on, arms and legs wrapping around him. “It’s not about letting yourself get hurt for me.” 

“But…” she protested “It might not hurt, right? You said that it CAN be painful, not that it WILL be.” Her arms carefully loosened from around him. “We could take it slow? L-like start with other things?” She knew enough to know that they had options, mouths and fingers for starters. 

He knew she wouldn’t be easy to convince, but this was so hard it should be considered torture. It wasn’t easy rejecting someone as gorgeous as Harley. Even harder given she was practically begging for him to take her in one form or another. It was almost too much for his hormones to handle. He gulped “I don’t know if I could control myself if we went any further.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he unconsciously licked his lips. He had so much bent up frustration and lust directed at her that he anticipated a disaster. Even the fact he cared for her might not help then. Even worse, if they did do something like that it’d be harder to deny her later on. That and she’d push harder for a definition to their relationship. It all spelled trouble. 

“Holding back is the problem ” she repeated her statement from earlier, dragging her hands around from his clothed back to his chest, placing her hands sentimentally over his heart. She shouldn’t have been surprised to find it racing but it was and it gave her butterflies. “I know that you want me as bad as I want you. It hurts more to deny it.” She’d say the same in a million different ways if she had to. 

“What will get you to drop this?” he asked outright, hoping there would be something. It was hard to think with a hard-on. 

Harley tilted her head, pigtails following her head to the side as she leaned in to kiss at his neck carefully. “Nothing, except you, doing what you clearly want.” 

He rolled his eyes, then the idea came to him. “How about this. I’ll take you out. We can go to the beach or have a picnic? That’s what you wanted right?” He knew her, she was a sucker for cheesy, romantic, fairy tale bullshit. She’d take that any day over stuff like they were currently doing. 

She stopped her kissing and pulled away to stare at him. He had said, again and again, he wasn’t the kind of guy to do stuff like that. He really didn’t want her. He hated the idea of doing it so much that he’d offered something like that...

Maybe his hard-on wasn’t because of her specifically but just a boy thing. She could be any girl. Any girl in their class or from the school across town. She felt her eyes well-up with tears, threatening to free flow with the blink of her baby blue eyes. “You… really don’t want this. Do you?”

He frowned and sighed in exasperation “ I told you that from the start. This is the last thing I want. Now, will going on a date with you get you to drop it or not?” 

That was it, her tears began to fall. “ Will it really be that bad to be with me? What’s wrong with me?” She wasn’t as beautiful as girls like Pam or Selina or as smart or as experienced. 

He shook his head “Nothing is wrong with you Harley. Just- please- Don’t cry.”

“THEN WHY?! I think you’re just using fear as an excuse at this point! You aren’t scared to hurt me at all, otherwise, you wouldn’t be hurting me!” she snapped

His ears rang with her voice. It hit harder since they were so close, louder and painful. “I can hear you without you screaming.” he huffed, quietly.

“It’s more than that. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to be like my father. I don’t want you to get any more attached to me. I don’t want to get any more attached to you.” The words just started flowing out and he couldn’t stop it if he tried. It was like a pipe had burst within him.

“ I wouldn’t know how to properly do anything. I’m scared I’ll fail, I’ll lose control. I’m scared of rejection, judgement, losing you as a friend. I’m scared I’d knock you up. I’m scared you’d find me unattractive naked, my body isn’t fit and full like yours. I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I don’t want to ruin you.”

She continued to cry. “You aren’t being fair! I’m scared of those things too Jack. I’m scared but I still want to have sex with you. Because I love you. I love you.”

He knew that he knew she loved him. She had never said it though, not aloud anyway. It was confirmation, validation of his intuition and an invitation to respond. He wasn’t ready to say it back but he was ready to show it. She was right, he wasn’t being fair. Life would never be fair but maybe he could be. He’d wipe those tears right off her face. 

Pulling her back against his chest, he kissed her deeply. Their third kiss and one he put his heart into. He took his time with it, smacking his lips against hers, swiping his tongue across them to taste her sweetness. Sweet, sticky lip gloss, with a hint of her salty tears.


	10. For my pudding cups would you…

She was sure she had said it before, at least she thought she did… Maybe that was all in her head? Telling him she loved him. Nonetheless, she had said it now. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back once again, parting her lips to provide him with more to taste.

Harley’s phone rang 

‘Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Or love's gonna get you down…’

Harley cringed and broke their kiss. What bad timing. She looked up and was greeted by Jack’s raised eyebrow and obvious discontent. 

Harley blushed and made the move to get off of him, wiping her stray tears. She pulled the phone from her pocket and fumbled with it momentarily before answering. “H- Hello?” she asked, sounding more guilty than she intended. It almost felt as if someone had walked in on them.

“Harleen ” Came her mother's strict tone. “I just got a call from the school saying you aren't there. Where are you and why isn't it the school?”

She instantly paled, eyes widening. They had been caught in one way, caught skipping on Jack’s first day back from his suspension. Nobody knew what they’d been doing exactly, but knowing herself, she knew it’d probably slip out eventually. She hoped that her dragging him here wouldn't get him in any more trouble. She had to think of an excuse her mother would buy.

“I- I- got my period on the way to school and was too embarrassed to tell a teacher and I didn't want to get in trouble so I went to the mall to buy...you know? I’m on my way back now though!” Her blush returned, what an embarrassing excuse. It wasn't something she wanted to say in front of her long time crush who she’d just been making out with but it was the first thing that came to mind and it slipped out. She hoped it was believable. 

Jack groaned softly and stood up, adjusting his pants around his softening boner. So much for that. He was impressed with Harley’s excuse, if he hadn't have known better he would have believed her little lie. 

Her mother sighed on the other end of the line. “Ok… I’ll call the school back to let them know. Just, call me next time alright? You won’t get in trouble for something like that.”

“I will, Mama. Sorry if I worried you.” She smiled a bit, knowing she’d been successful, now the only issue she may have is Jack getting in trouble over this. “Love you ” she added, before hanging up. 

“You're really good at lying” he commented, dusting himself off some. 

Harley bit her lip “I’m alright I guess. I mean…I’d never ever lie to you though!” she assured him. 

He shrugged in return “You gotta do what you gotta do.” He’d be lying if he said he wasn't both disappointed and sexually frustrated by the interruption. He had every intention of making her his right then and there. He had finally, in that moment accepted his desire for her. “We have to go back to school now right?” 

She nodded slowly. Mirroring the way he felt, she also felt frustrated. For a moment she could see and feel his walls come down. She felt wanted and want for him, more intensely than she’d experienced before. It could have… it should have taken them all the way. “Yeah, we do. The more classes we miss, the more trouble we’ll get in. You… just came back.” 

Running a hand through his hair he started walking for the exit of the mill. “ Don’t forget your stuff” he reminded her. 

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “I brought you two pudding cups today ya know?” she informed, quickly catching up to them as he left the building. “Do you think that… I could trade you?”

He simply continued walking, not saying a thing but thinking everything. I’d marry you for that pudding cup… his own words echoed in his head. Sure, their conversation and make-out session, as short as it had been, had brought them closer. However, not THAT close. He worried that if he answered in any way, she’d take that as validation.

Keeping a quick pace to keep up with his long strides, she looked at him for a reaction. Seeing none, she continued. “I’d give you my pudding cups if we can continue where we left off later.” Blushing, her gaze shifted towards her shoes. “That and maybe go on that date?”

He stopped in his tracks, Harley walking past him in the process before stopping as well. He figured it’d be something about marriage again but was pleasantly surprised. “You don’t have to bribe me to continue that. I was planning on it anyway” he admitted before going back to walking in the schools’ direction. There was no way that he could hold it back anymore, not after what had happened between them.“A date on the other hand...for that, I’ll need both pudding cups.” 

“It’s a deal!” she practically cheered, happily wrapping herself around his arm as they walked together. 

He let her do so. Blushing despite himself at the feeling of his arm becoming lodged between her breasts. It was both the best and the worst feeling ever. Truth was, he didn’t give a fuck about those pudding cups, but he’d take them if it’d help keep his ego intact. “Just tell me where and when and it’ll happen.” Hearing those words come out of his mouth made him feel slightly sick since when was he like that? So willing to please her. 

Harley giggled, giddy at the thought of continuing where they left off, the cherry on top was the date. Even if he was only doing it for the pudding… 

“Well, earlier you mentioned picnics and it’s getting warm out. How about we do that?” she asked, grinning from ear to ear. “ We can find a spot to be alone someplace this Saturday after my gymnastics practice. I’ll pack some food?” 

Fuck, she looked beautiful when she smiled like that. Jack swallowed thickly and nodded. “That sounds good to me” he responded, it was getting warm and if they could be alone someplace…  
“I mean fine… it sounds fine to me” he corrected himself. 

“It’s a date!” she pulled him down to her level briefly to kiss his cheek before letting go of his arm and skipping ahead of him. Happily sporting the blush that seemed to be permanently glued to her face at this point.

“Yes Harley, it’s a date.”


	11. You're nervous because you care

“Where’s your head at Quinn?” Coach Dawn asked, a hint of concern in her tone of voice. Harleen was one of the best gymnasts in her class, graceful and strong. Today, however, was different. Harley had trouble keeping her balance, landing her flips and keeping a grip on the bars. 

Harley wiped the sweat forming on her forehead, cheeks tickled with her now trademark blush. “Sorry Coach! ” she glanced around to see if anyone was listening. Nobody was, everyone else was focused on their own routines. “I have a date after this” she admitted. “ I think I’m too nervous to focus on my routine.” Sighing dreamily, she visualized Jack meeting her outside the gym, a single rose in his hand. 

Dawn’s features softened, she recalled the nerves she had felt in anticipation of a date in her teen years. The more nervous she was often correlated to how much the date mattered to her. How important it was. How much she cared for the other person. Judging by the way this young girl could barely do a thing that she could do perfectly normally, it meant a hell of a lot.

She placed her hand on Harley's shoulder. “If you know you can't concentrate, you should come to me. You could get hurt if you try to do your usual routine in a state like that. How about you do some floor work for the rest of today? Work on your flexibility?”

Harley nodded in affirmative. “Will do! But… Ummm… while we’re on the subject… Can I maybe get off a little early? Just so I have time to shower and get cute?”

Although she saw Jack almost every day looking either average or below average by her own standards, she wanted it to be special. Showing effort in the way she looked was one way she planned to make it special. 

Dawn smiled. “Of course you can. Who am I to stand in the way of love? Just tell me how it goes next week” she replied, offering Harley a wink.

Harley grinned ear to ear and embraced her coach briefly. “Thank you Coach D! You’re the best!” she cheered before running to the mats to work on her floor stuff as suggested.

One hour, 26 minutes and 40 seconds left till he was supposed to pick her up from where she practiced her gymnastics. Jack paced in his bedroom, back and forth and back again. His racing heart made it near impossible to think clearly. 

He still couldn’t believe that he had agreed to something like this. A date was one step closer to dating, another reason for her to pester him about marriage, closer to becoming his father. 

Jack groaned and flopped down onto his bed. He recognized his unhelpful thinking. He had agreed to it and now he had to do it. How were you supposed to act on a date anyway? Did he have to dress up? Bring her something? Flowers? 

NO WAY

There was no way in hell he’d be able to pull off that fairy tale bullshit without looking like a fool. Not to mention what might happen if his father found out. He couldn't leave the house looking anything but normal even if he wanted to. 

But he had to do something… he couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her.

Despite the time left to wait, he grabbed his wallet, keys and a blue table cloth from an old broom closet and left the house, carefully sneaking by his father to avoid being found out. He wore black jeans and a striped shirt. 

He ran to the location of their date first, to set the scene and then went to wait at the gym.

He resumed his pacing outside the gym he knew she was in, picking up where he had left off in his bedroom. What if she didn’t like it? What if it wasn’t good enough? Maybe after going on an actual date with him, she’d decide he wasn’t for her after all. Maybe that would be a good thing? NO. It wouldn't...

One hour and 59 seconds until their date. Harley had been counting the seconds. She jumped up from her spot on the mat and did a cartwheel towards the change room. She needed that hour to get ready. 

She had to shower, get dressed and do her makeup. 

She hoped he’d think she looked good. 

He heard her before he saw her, her sweet voice filling his head and subsequently his heart.

“Jack!” she called, seeing his fluorescent green hair from afar and running to him from the gyms side-door. She hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she felt, maybe her excitement would mask it.

He turned to watch her come and his jaw dropped. How someone could look like an angel and simultaneously like she’d eat you alive, he couldn’t understand. She was scantily clad in a red pleated skirt which just barely covered her ass and showed off her muscled thighs. On Top she wore a black tank top which clung to and accentuated her breasts. Her lips were painted a kissable bright red. He could see himself smearing that lipstick all over her face, hands under that short skirt, making her moan against his lips. He wondered if she’d done it on purpose, did she know she was making him sweat? 

Maybe he should have dressed up, he was willing to bet he looked like a clown standing beside a doll like her. She deserved more. 

When she reached him, she dropped her gym bag and did a little twirl for him “What do you think?” 

He frowned and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her to him. “I think you deserve better than a clown like me” he replied with a sigh. “Though, if you got with anyone else at this point, I’d have to kill them.” Of course, he was joking on that last bit, at least mostly.

She smiled sweetly up at him and got on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You’re the best looking clown I’ve ever seen” she teased. “I don’t want anyone but you J…” she added with a whisper. 

A shiver went up his spine and he bit at his lip. That little minx knew exactly what to say somehow. Arm still around her waist he picked up her gym bag and started walking. “Let’s go, I found a good place for our date.”

Her lips curled up in a wider smile, she could tell by the look on his face that her little comment had pleased him. Knowing she could affect him like that made her very happy and put her at ease. Her nerves almost instantly vanished, replaced with a sense of calm and joy. 

He led her down the street and towards the location he had chosen, a little spot by the local pond under a bridge where they could be alone and still enjoy the weather. 

Under the bridge there was a collection of large rocks on either side, further framing the pond and offering a good spot to hang out. Graffiti painted the underside. Across one of the rocks, lay a large blue picnic blanket which Jack had left there earlier. Scattered across the blanket were pink and white cosmos that he had picked from around the park. 

“Jack..” she breathed. She could feel her face burning up. “Did you do this?” she asked softly, eyes scanning the set up before landing on him. She had dreamed that he would pull something romantic like this for her but she didn’t think he’d actually do it. 

He met her eyes a moment before looking away in embarrassment. “Of course I did, who do you think did it? The picnic fairy?” 

She giggled “The picnic fairy? It’s beautiful J…” 

His heart swelled with pride, more than happy to hear that she liked what he had done for her. He placed her gym bag down on the blanket and took a seat cross-legged next to it. “I’m glad you like it” he admitted quietly.

Be bold Harleen. She told herself, as she moved to join him on the blanket taking a seat in his lap. Acting as if this were normal she unzipped a section of her bag to pull out what she had packed to eat. “I hope you like what I’ve brought too. We have two chicken sandwiches, grape juice and pudding too of course!” 

He tensed a moment, the last time she’d been in his lap they ended up making out, he couldn't help the naughty thoughts that flashed in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by her listing the food she had brought for them. “Ah- yeah. It all looks great Harls. I’ll start with the juice?”

She picked up a juice box and opened the straw, puncturing the box with it and then handing it to him.

He wondered why she did it for him but didn’t comment on it, simply taking the juice box and bringing the straw to his lips. 

As he sipped at his juice box, the air shifted, sitting quietly it moved from nervous excitement to awkwardness. Neither had been on a date before and didn’t know what to say. Was it meant to be different from usual? 

Harley tilted her head back slightly to sneak a peek at him, blushing and turning back around when she met his eyes. Definitely tense. 

She opened her own juice box to drink it. “I’ve been thinking about this all day, this and you” she admitted. “Thinking about what you’d wear and if you’d like how I look. If you’d like the food I brought and…” She could hear herself starting to ramble, spilling her thoughts clumsily in an attempt at conversation. “And if we’d make out like last time or have sex ” she added quietly.

Jack took an especially hard sip of his juice box and started choking on it as he took in what she was saying. They were no more than five minutes into their date and already there was rambling and talk of sex. Was this normal? He turned his head to the side to avoid getting any juice on her as he continued to cough. 

She got out of his lap and instinctively began rubbing his back to help him with his cough. “Are you ok?!” she asked, concern evident in her tone of voice. 

He quickly recovered and took another drink of his juice, finishing the box. “Sorry, I’m fine, you just caught me off guard” he explained. “I didn’t expect you to bring up sex so casually and so early in the date.” Jack began to laugh “ I thought you wanted fairy tale romance stuff? Nobody gets laid in Disney movies Harls” he teased. “You want it bad, huh?” he joked, wrapping his arm around her and quickly but gently putting her on her back with him on top. He offered her a cheesy grin and licked her cheek before sitting back up with wiggling eyebrows.

She was about to apologize when the wind was knocked out of her. Harley found herself on her back and under him in what felt like a split second. Her eyes blew wide and her face went aflame. “Don’t joke like that!” she protested.”You got my hopes up…”

He looked away “Sorry.” 

There it was, the awkwardness again. 

She got up from laying down and reached over to touch his hand. “Don’t be sorry...just kiss me instead next time ” her lips curled up into a teasing smile. “Or else I’ll have to get you back somehow!” She hoped that her following his lead would rid them of the awkward air. 

He looked back at her, smiling again. “Oh ya? What’ll you do?” He could think of a million different ways she could tease him. Only, unlike her, he’d probably be into it.

“Not kiss you next time you want it” she stuck out her tongue at him. An eye for an eye as they say.

He laughed again, lightly “Think you can resist?” 

“Definitely ” she crossed her arms over her chest.

He smirked. “Then we won’t for the rest of our date. You know, for science and a laugh?”

“Oh! Come on! That ain’t fair at all! I said I’d do it if you did it again, not for the rest of our date!” she pouted.

“So you’re admitting that you couldn’t resist it if I wanted to kiss you?” he leaned back onto his palms, looking at her lips. 

“I could! But I wouldn’t want to if I didn’t need to.” Her gaze too shifted to look at his lips.

He licked his lips. A game like this was something he could get behind. It was something that would make this supposedly romantic awkward date actually fun. “Well, it technically is your date ” he shrugged. “I ate the pudding and you know what they say about doing the time? ” he teased. “Really, it’s up to you. But don’t you think it could be fun? Not kissing makes the eventual kiss more...flavorful?” he laughed.


	12. Warm-up fantasy

She thought over his challenge. He knew her too well, Frustratingly so. “It wouldn’t even be that hard anyway” she protested. “ I’ve only kissed you like twice and only this year. I’ve spent like...6 years NOT kissing you.”

Jack simply shrugged and reached across her to grab a sandwich. Unwrapping the plastic from around it and taking a bite. Damn it was good to eat something other than pudding and cup ramen.

“Fine. We won’t kiss for the rest of our date. But I hope you know, You’ll be sorry you ever suggested it.” she huffed. She’d make sure of that.

He smiled, it was wide and toothy. “Guess the jokes on me.” he teased, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I can’t wait to lose my cool. Make me impulsive, Harls.”

She rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. “Glad one of us is having fun.” She picked up her sandwich, unwrapped the plastic and took a bite. It was no different from her usual school lunch but somehow it tasted better. As they say, food tastes better in good company. Harley looked out over the water they were picnicking beside. It was too dark to see anything within it but the sun which trickled under the bridge made the water sparkle. 

An awkward silence fell over the pair again, one of shared hesitancy. 

Jack, despite his show of confidence, worried about what may happen if he lost control and went too far with it. He worried he’d kiss her too hard or too fast or do something else wrong. What were they meant to do if not touch each other? What were they meant to say? What do people usually do and say on dates? What did they normally do and say when hanging out as usual? They had known each other for a long time now, so why was it so hard? Normally, when they were together, it consisted of Harley pestering him about his promise and him brushing her off. 

Harley was determined to win this time around. Jack always won, though, she was sure he often cheated, she couldn't prove it. As much as she wanted to fulfill her fantasies, perfected over the years she had known him, she couldn’t, not yet. She knew his tactics, he’d probably try to tease her into submission. He’d probably flash another one of his cheesy grins. Maybe whisper dirty little things in her ears? She felt the tips of her ears heat up at the thought. She just had to tease harder, tease better. Though, that in itself came with risk. It would act as a double-edged sword, one that could weaken her resolve and intensify her need just as much as it may his. Either way, she figured she ought to act quickly before she lost her resolve. 

Jack was determined to win. Winning gave him the power he so desperately craved. The power he lacked at home. Harley was easy to beat. She had always been impulsive and lacking in the patience to wait things out. Particularly if it was in regards to something she wanted. It may sound conceded but he was certain that a kiss from him was something she wanted. It should be as simple as waiting. If he had to, he’d charm her. Jack surveyed her face from the corner of his eye. Flushed up to her ears, wide eyes, dark pupils, lips pursed in a small pout. The perfect picture of an angel begging to be corrupted. He suddenly felt his heartbeat against his chest and took another bite of his sandwich as if that’d soothe it. He swallowed hard. He’d have to act quickly. “Harl-” he started, cut off as she spoke up at the same time with his name.

“Ja-...” She smiled nervously as they spoke over each other. “Sorry. You can go first.”

Jack laughed. He laughed at how stupid the two of them surely looked and at the tension that filled the air. It was absurd really. “No, no, I insist. Ladies first.” After all, if what he was gonna say worked, then her tongue would be tangling with his before she even had a chance. Probably. And he was curious. He tilted his head and beheld her curiously. 

Her cheeks flushed. It would have been easier just to have come out with it. Now she felt put on the spot. She felt his eyes bore into her as if dissecting her piece by piece. Terrifying. Electrifying. Arousing. “I just had a thought…” she began cautiously. “One that you might find interesting. Figured I’d share.” 

He raised his brow but said nothing, waiting for her to continue or chicken out. In his mind, what she was trying was quite obvious. She’d probably try and get him hot and bothered with some kind of hypothetical. That’s if she had the guts to say such dirty things. He’d bet she didn’t.

“I always knew I loved ya- love ya still. But...I didn’t know I wanted ‘it’ till recently” she admitted. 

He knew that much already.

Her eyes travelled from his face, down his chest and between his- before looking away. 

“Ever since Selina and Bruce hooked up. Her and Pammy have been blabbing non-stop about what they get up to. Hand jobs in the bathroom. Sex in the locker room. Apparently, the guy can’t get enough.”

Jack scowled. This was the exact opposite of seduction. He didn’t wanna hear about the pretty boy's sexual exploits. Quite frankly, it soured his mood. However, knowing Harley he assumed there would be a point to this story, so he listened on. “Yes? And?”

“And…” she blushed. “...I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not him and her doing all that stuff but that stuff in general. How it brought them closer. How badly he seemed to want her. I wondered if I could get it to happen between us.” She scooted closer to him on the picnic blanket. “I imagined you passing me a note during class. It would have instructions on it. First, you’d ask Mr.Gordon to go to the nurses' office. I’d wait 5 minutes and then ask for the bathroom. We’d meet under the stairway to the second floor and there you’d- we’d- fuck.”

“Tsk...Tsk..Look what you’ve done now.” He chastised, shaking his head in feigned disapproval. “Sweet little Harleen, skipping class to shag the class clown.” He couldn’t help himself but laugh at her poor attempt. Sure, he was flattered by the fantasy but it wasn’t anywhere near descriptive enough to tip him over. ” Harleen Quinzel. I didn't know you were such a pervert! You know this little contest is about kissing and not about doing the devil's tango, don't you?” he teased. He wasn't so worried about losing any more. It was crystal clear that she had it way worse than he did.


End file.
